Forever More
by penguin67
Summary: Cosette arrives in a safe town at last with John Valjean, and meets the thrilling Gavroche. They are both young, and just in need of a friend. One-shot about friendship when it is most needed. So, don't be confused by the sligh time-alteration. It's young Cosette with Gavroche, even though that isn't really possible... :P be nice with reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Cosette set the beautiful doll her new Papa, Jean Valjean, had given her on her dresser. For the first time she had her own room, and she lived in a beautiful house in an exciting new town. Her Papa had bought her a whole wardrobe of new, lovely, lacy dresses and Cosette eagerly changed into a stunning lavender one.

Skipping out of her room and down the stairs, Cosette admired how her shining black shoes clicked on the glossy hardwood floor. She leapt into her Papa's awaiting arms, "I just love it here! Thank you, thank you, Papa!"

"My pleasure, dearest Cosette. Go explore the town! There is so much to see!" The man chuckled at the small girl taking in a whole new world.

"Thank you ever so much!" the smile that spread across Cosette's face was brighter than the sun, the moon, and the stars.

The girl planted a kiss on Jean Valjean's cheek and pranced out of the house. Bounding down the cobblestone streets, Cosette admired all the store fronts with gorgeous clothing. Smells wafted through the air from bakeries all around, causing Cosette's mouth to water. Except this time, she knew she could buy the tarts and cakes. She knew she would never go hungry.

And all the people! The couples in carriages and children running all about! She soaked it all in, strolling up and down every street. The world had never been so glorious. Suddenly, a voice startled Cosette from her thoughts of awe and wonder, "'Ello, Miss. New 'round here?"

A boy about her age stuck out his hand before her. Cosette hesitantly reached out and shook it, "I'm called Cosette. How could you tell I am new?"

"I know 'bout everything that goes on 'round 'ere. And everyone," He grinned, "Besides, I've never seen a girl shake a hand 'round here,"

Cosette blushed and held her hands behind her back self-consciously, "What are you called,"

"The name's Gavroche. Let me show you 'round, Cosette," he offered his hand once more, but this time to hold and be guided by.

The boy who was almost a complete stranger, with shaggy, hay-colored hair should have come across as suspicious to a girl such as Cosette, who wasn't accustomed to trust by any means. Somehow, though, he seemed familiar despite that they had never met. He was a friend, and a friend she desperately needed. Even though she might not even know it, Cosette needed Gavroche, and Gavroche needed Cosette.

So, Cosette clasped Gavroche's outreached hand in hers, "You are my first friend, Gavroche, and I am thankful."

She didn't understand why she had uttered those words; they had just come out of her mouth as suddenly as she had been rescued by John Valjean. They were true, though. She had lived with Eponine her whole life, but they had been separated for the majority of the time. And no other children had been introduced to her.

"I'm glad I met you too, miss. You're very pretty, Cosette," The young boy intertwined his fingers with the young girl's.

"No one's ever told me I'm pretty before. I love it here, I just love.."

Gavroche leaned in kissed Cosette with innocence, "Let's get going, there's so much to see!"

The children wandered around town until sunset, holding hands and just enjoying each other's company. For neither of them had ever known true friendship until that day, but they knew they would always have each other forever more.


	2. Chapter 2

**I originally planned Forever More to be a one shot... but due to reviews I'm putting another chapter! And who knows, if there's enough reviews, there might be a third ;). Pass this on to your Les Miserab addicted friends! Thanks for the helpful reviews again, and enjoy! P.S. look up the meaning of jeune amour 3**

_Seven years later. _

Gavroche leaned against the grimy brick wall of an abandoned ally. A pang of hunger stabbed his insides as he reminisced about his last meal the day before. The decadent taste of a fresh baguette mixed with the exhilarating adrenaline after-effect of a successful steal was the most glorious feeling in the world.

He also thought about Cosette. Lovely, sweet Cosette. His best friend since the age of seven, when the wonderful miracle of her arrival occurred. Now being fourteen, he had developed strong feelings for her. How couldn't he? She was beautiful and kind. Every morning they met in the alley off of Jeune Amour Boulevard and Cosette brought Gavroche whatever left over food lay around her spacious home. It was nothing compared to the king's men's colossal mansions, but much greater than anywhere he would ever live. Oh, the king. Fury was ignited inside the boy whenever the king was mentioned. Whenever the noblemen paraded through the streets, flaunting all the luxuries they had that the town's people never would. Even wealthier businessmen like Jean Valjean.

Suddenly, Gavroche was awoken from his thoughts as a voice he knew well called out, "Bonjour!"

He never felt nervous around the girl, but Gavroche still wished he had washed his face that morning. It was surprising how fast the dirt piled on, "Morning, Cosette!"

"Look what I've brought!" She giddily dropped her cloth messenger bag on the cobblestone and Gavroche hungrily stuffed his fists in.

He came out with a croissant dripping with butter. Lifting it to his mouth, he was prepared to shove it all in, when he tore it in half tossed the larger half to Cosette with a wink, " 'ere you go, madame,"

She giggled, "Oh, you shouldn't have!"

Cosette smoothed the skirt of her dress down and slumped down next to Gavroche. He silently relished the feeling of her shoulder against his while eating a second pastry. He hoped that she felt the same secret love for him he did for her. Someday, possibly, he would let her know how he felt.

"You'll never guess what, Gavroche," Cosette gushed, "There's a boy named Marius who lives down the street, and he came to my door today. My Papa answered the door, and Marius gave him a rose to give to me!"

Gavroche was stunned, "Have you met this 'Marius' before?"

"Never! It's quite surprising really," Cosette chewed her lip thoughtfully.

Well, that was something. Gavroche took comfort in the fact that Cosette didn't know this boy very well. She would obviously fall for someone like him first, whom she was close with. Never a boy whom she hadn't exchanged one word with. Even so, Gavroche new his time to make a move need to happen soon. He was determined to get Cosette before her new admirer did.

Without thinking Gavroche grabbed Cosette's hand. He hadn't done that since they were children. This time he intended it to mean more than just a declaration of friendship. Cosette's soft skin warmed his palm. She didn't even acknowledge the gesture, but didn't pull away either. Gavroche only had a moment to fully enjoy the fact he was holding the love of his life's hand before she broke the silence.

"And Marius's father is the new nobleman sent straight from the king,"


End file.
